This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for indicating the shift position of a transmission of a motor vehicle, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for illuminating a shift position indicator next to a motor vehicle shifter for shifting the transmission of the motor vehicle.
A conventional on-the-floor shifter for an automatic transmission includes a shifter that moves the transmission between Park (P), Reverse (R), Neutral (N), Drive (D), and various other driver gears (i.e., 3, 2, and 1). A shift position indicator with notations such as PRND321 on it indicates to the vehicle operator the gear in which the transmission is placed. The shift position indicator may be lighted or not lighted.
In the known art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,093 to Jacobs et al shows a shift lever indicator. This patent shows a light bulb housing 42, depicted in FIGS. 3 and 4. The light bulb housing 42 has a square cross-section from the side view where the bottom is more narrow than the top, with the bottom and top connected by upwardly sloped sides (as shown in FIG. 4). The bottom of the Jacobs et al light box does not appear to be parabolically shaped. Moreover, the Jacobs et al concept does not contemplate the unique bulb positioning concept of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,180 to Kataumi et al shows a bulb case 10 that is described as an elongated box with a smooth bottom (see FIGS. 2 and 5).
In addition, a light box for a shifter was used with a Honda Prelude in the past. However, the positioning and orientation of the light bulb was different than herein contemplated.
Other art germane to the state of the art includes:
Little or no attention has been given to the position of the light bulb in the light box that illuminates the shift position indicator on the motor vehicle shifter. Also ignored was the shape of the light box itself. Problems with uneven back illumination of the shifter position indicator are typically corrected by including lenses within the light box to better distribute light. Another method of correcting the problem has been to use paints of varying opacity to paint the letters or number of the shift position indicator to give the impression of even distribution of light from the light bulb.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved light box for illuminating a shift position indicator of a motor vehicle shifter. The invention is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes many difficulties while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved light box for illuminating a shift position indicator of a motor vehicle shifter.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a shifter assembly for use in a motor vehicle includes a shifter operatively connected to a transmission of the motor vehicle to shift the transmission between a plurality of operating positions. The shifter assembly also includes a shift position indicator located adjacent to the shifter to indicate one of the operating positions, a light box located beneath the shift position indicator having a parabolic base and side walls, and a light bulb inset in the light box for illuminating the shift position indicator.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a shifter assembly for use in a motor vehicle includes a shifter operatively connected to a transmission of the motor vehicle to shift the transmission between a plurality of operating positions. The shifter assembly also includes a shift position indicator located adjacent to the shifter to indicate one of the operating positions, a light box located beneath the shift position indicator having a base and side walls, and a light bulb for illuminating the shift position indicator. The light bulb casts a first shadow around a circumference of a base of the light bulb and a second shadow from a tip of the light bulb. The light bulb emits light radially from a body of the light bulb. The light bulb is inset in the light box at an angle xcex1 from the base between 0 degrees and 45 degrees. The light bulb is oriented to emit light on the shift position indicator.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of assembly of a shifter assembly for use with a transmission of a motor vehicle includes the steps of inserting the light bulb into a hole in the light box for receiving the light bulb at an angle xcex1 between 0 degrees and 45 degrees and rotating the light bulb an angle xcex8 of approximately 45 degrees to secure the light bulb in light box. The light bulb is oriented so as to fully illuminate the shift position indicator.
In an overall combination and apparatus sense, another aspect of the invention entails a vehicle gear shift console comprising:
a gear shift position indicator extending generally longitudinally of the gear console and having
a shift position indicia array extending longitudinally of the console;
an illumination housing positioned to provide illumination of the indicia array;
a light bulb carried by the illumination housing;
a light bulb mount connected with the illumination housing and supporting the light bulb for illumination of the indicia array;
said light bulb, when illuminated, creating
shadowing projecting externally of said light bulb;
the light bulb mount including
support structure to position the aforesaid shadowing displaced from impingement upon the indicia array; and
the illumination housing having a parabolic light distributing surface having
a flat-configuration extending generally transversely of the indicia array, and
a parabolic curved configuration extending generally longitudinally of the indicia array and operable to distribute light eminated from the light bulb, substantially longitudinally along the indicia array, substantially free of the aforesaid shadowing.
Furthermore, in an overall combination and method sense this invention presents a method for illuminating a vehicle gear shift console comprising:
providing a gear shift position indicator extending generally longitudinally of the gear console and having
a shift position indicia array extending longitudinally of the console;
providing an illumination housing positioned to provide illumination of the indicia array;
providing a light bulb carried by the illumination housing, with
a light bulb mount being connected with the illumination housing and supporting the light bulb for illumination f the indicia array;
the light bulb, when illuminated, creating
shadowing projecting externally of said light bulb;
the light bulb mount providing
a support structure operable to position the aforesaid shadowing displaced from impingement upon the indicia array; and
the illumination housing providing a parabolic light distributing surface having
a flat-configuration extending generally transversely of the indicia array, and
a parabolically curved configuration extending generally longitudinally of the indicia array and operable to distribute light eminating from the light bulb, substantially longitudinally along the indicia array, substantially free of the aforesaid shadowing.
Independent significance is attached to refinements of each of the aforesaid overall combination apparatus and method concepts wherein:
the shadowing includes
a first shadowed area projecting generally circumferentially around the lateral periphery of the light bulb,
a second shadowed area extending generally longitudinally away from the top of the light bulb, and
a third shadowed area projecting generally downwardly from the side of the light bulb; and
the support structure includes
a first support operable to position the first and second shadowed areas on opposite sides, and displaced from, the indicia array of the gear shift position indicator, and
a second support operable to displace the third shadowed area from impingement upon the indicia array.
One advantage of the present invention is that the parabolic shape of the light box helps to evenly distribute light to the shift position indicator, thereby evenly illuminating the shift position indicator.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the parabolic shape of the light box eliminates the need of adding a lens to the light box to reflect light and disperse shadows, thereby reducing the cost to production of the shifter assembly.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the parabolic shape of the light box eliminates the need to use paints of differing opacity on the shift position indicator to produce the effect of even light distribution, thereby reducing the cost of production of the shifter assembly.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the orientation of the light bulb in the light box allows for the continued use of currently used light bulbs to produce even distribution of light.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a reduced number of parts in the shifter assembly reduces the cost to produce.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the light bulb may easily be inserted into the light box, thereby reducing the cost of assembly of the shifter assembly.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon reading and understanding the following detailed specification.